Die Wege trennen sich
by Anira
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über Bills letzten Schultag… und den Abschied von seiner besten Freundin. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es.


**Titel: **Die Wege trennen sich

**Autor:** Anira Telemnar

**Type:** Kurzgeschichte / OneShot

**Figuren:** Bill Weasley, Lena Proctor (OC)

**ZuFa:** Eine Kurzgeschichte über Bills letzten Schultag… und den Abschied von seiner besten Freundin.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potters Universum gehört allein J.K. Rowling

**Die Wege trennen sich**

Und dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, kam der letzte Schultag. Ich stand spät auf und ging als einer der Letzten zum Frühstück. Lena mußte schon fort sein, zumindest konnte ich sie nirgends in der großen Halle entdecken, auch nicht drüben am Slytherin-Tisch.

Der Tisch der Gryffindors war bereits fast leer, also nutze ich die Gelegenheit und suchte mir einen Platz etwas abseits der anderen.

Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl fallen, häufte Rührei auf meinen Teller und stopfte es gedankenversunken in mich hinein.

Die verzauberte Decke war von eisgrauen Wolkenbergen verhangen, ganz so, als wäre selbst der Himmel nicht so recht mit unserem Abschied einverstanden.

Ich war gerade beim zweiten Toast, als eine amtlich wirkende Schleiereule vor mir auf dem Tisch landete, um ein Haar meinen Kürbissaft umstieß und mir stolz ihr Bein entgegenstreckte. Der Brief, der daran festgebunden war, trug das Siegel von Gringotts. Ich nahm ihn ihr ab, öffnete ihn und begann zögernd zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley, _

_Wir freuen uns, zu erfahren, daß Sie nach Abschluß Ihrer schulischen Laufbahn eine Ausbildung zum Fluchbrecher für die Gringotts Zaubererbank anstreben. _

_Ihre Hauslehrerin Professor M. McGonagall hat uns bereits im Vorfeld Ihre Absicht mitgeteilt und uns Ihre vorläufigen Prüfungsergebnisse zukommen lassen. _

_Wir sind hocherfreut über Ihre Leistungen und bieten Ihnen nun im Gegenzug eine Lehrstelle an. Sollten sich Ihre Absichten geändert haben, teilen Sie uns dies bitte eulenwendend mit. _

_Andernfalls erwarten wir Sie am 1. September pünktlich um 08.15 Uhr in den Räumlichkeiten der Gringotts Bank in London, wo sie in Ihre Tätigkeit eingeführt werden. Die einfache Grundausbildung bei Gringotts beträgt vier Monate, anschließend folgt eine dreimonatige, intensive Spezialausbildung zum Fluchbrecher. _

_Die derzeit begehrtesten Arbeitsplätze in diesem Bereich finden sich natürlich an den Schatzkammern altägyptischer Pyramiden. _

_Wir hoffen, Sie mögen Sand. _

_Mit besten Wünschen, _

_Larck N. Preskwood _

_Leiter des Personalbüros _

_Der Gringotts Zaubererbank _

Ich schluckte schwer. Genau das war es, was ich mir so sehnlich gewünscht hatte, doch jetzt, wo mein Ziel so greifbar nahe vor mir lang, machte es mir ein wenig Angst.

Ägypten? Das war schon verdammt weit weg.

Sicher nicht uninteressant, vielleicht sogar verlockend, aber irgendwie doch beängstigend.

…Ihre vorläufigen Prüfungsergebnisse zukommen lassen… Wie gemein eigentlich, daß ich sie selbst nicht einmal kannte, lagen die UTZ-Prüfungen doch noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen zurück. _Aber zumindest kann ich nicht überall durchgerasselt sein_, dachte ich überdreht. Keine Frage. Ich wollte diesen Job.

Während ich in meinen Kürbissaft stierte, kam Carl an den Tisch und begann, auf mich einzureden. Doch ich antwortete nur einsilbig, und er verstand es und gab schließlich auf.

Schweigend gingen wir zu unserer allerletzten Verwandlungsstunde.

Der Unterricht fiel aus, statt dessen nutzte McGonagall die Stunde, um uns für unser Leben nach Hogwarts Glück und, vor allem, Erfolg zu wünschen.

Ich hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin, zu beschäftigt war ich damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren. Es war ungewöhnlich kühl für diese Jahreszeit und über den Ländereien hingen Nebelfetzen. Es sah aus, als würde es bald regnen.

Mein Leben nach Hogwarts.

Bis vor kurzem war mir gar nicht klar gewesen, daß es so etwas überhaupt gab.

* * *

Als ich später, während der Pause, draußen im kalten Nieselregen stand, kam Lena auf mich zugelaufen. Sie hielt ein schweres Buch schützend vor die Brust gepreßt, der Wind zerrte an ihrem Umhang und zerzauste ihr das Haar.

„Bill." Es klang etwas atemlos. Einen Moment lang sah sie mich fragend an, ehe sie halblaut fragte: „Was geschieht jetzt?"

Ich strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Man hat mir einen Ausbildungsplatz bei Gringotts angeboten. Ich fange dort am 1. September an."

„Wie lange?", flüsterte sie.

„Sieben Monate. Und danach schicken sie mich wahrscheinlich nach Ägypten."

Ich beobachtete sie, und glaubte zu sehen, wie sie innerlich mit sich kämpfte.

„Ägypten", sagte sie schließlich sachlich. „Das ist eine ganze Ecke weg."

Es schien mir dumm, einfach mit ‚Ja' zu antworten, und etwas Klügeres fiel mir nicht ein, also schwieg ich.

„So geht es also", fuhr sie fort, und ihre Stimme schwankte, bemüht, die aufgesetzte, und irgendwie albern wirkende Sachlichkeit beizubehalten; doch dahinter klang sie ehrlich – und bekümmert.

„Irgendwann trennen sich die Wege. Aus den Kindern von gestern werden die Erwachsenen von heute, und die Spießer von morgen."

Sie machte eine Pause und blickte mich unverwandt an. Ich wußte keine Antwort darauf.

„Aber das ist es nicht was zählt, oder? Alles, was zählt-"

„Ist Freundschaft." beendete ich ihren angefangenen Satz.

„Ist Freundschaft", wiederholte sie leise und nickte. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln aus, doch in ihren Augen glänzten Tränen, und schließlich löste sich eine von ihnen und kullerte ihre Wange hinab.

Ich nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und drückte sie an mich. „Na, na, wozu denn die Krokodilstränen?", murmelte ich tröstend, während ich ihr mit der freien Hand streichelnd über den Rücken fuhr. Sie schluchzte erstickt an meiner Schulter.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich sterben oder so was."

Zwischen zwei Schluchzern entfuhr ihr ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

Ich umarmte sie noch fester und fühlte mich plötzlich, als würde tatsächlich etwas in mir sterben.

* * *

Das Wetter hatte sich nicht gebessert, als wir am nächsten Morgen zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade trotteten.

Die Zugfahrt war eine lustige Angelegenheit; wir spielten Snape explodiert, scherzten, redeten und lachten. Vor allem wenn Tonks bei uns war, die von Zeit zu Zeit zwischen uns und einigen Freunden aus Hufflepuff pendelte, vergaßen wir manchmal für beinahe eine ganze Stunde, daß dies unsere letzte gemeinsame Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express war. Dann fiel es uns wieder ein, und wir starrten minutenlang nur aus dem Fenster, sahen die Landschaft draußen vorbeiziehen und sprachen kein Wort.

Kurz nach Mittag, als die Hexe mit dem Imbißwagen dagewesen war und wir unser Abteil mit Süßigkeiten beladen hatten, bis wir kaum noch die Köpfe aus den Sitzen herausstrecken konnten, begann Lena unsere traditionelle Kesselkuchenschlacht. Wir kicherten und quietschten wie pubertierende Mädchen, doch eines ließ sich nicht verhehlen; irgend etwas war diesmal falsch daran. Es war zum einen die leicht gezwungene Heiterkeit zwischen uns, und zum anderen natürlich der Gedanke an das Ende der Fahrt, der uns nicht losließ, und so hörten wir schnell wieder damit auf.

Als wir keuchend auf unsere Plätze zurücksanken, fischte ich ein Stück Zuckerguß aus Lenas Haaren, und es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen.

Schließlich schrie Tonks auf und fragte uns, ob wir uns, zum Teufel, eigentlich darüber klar wären, was für eine Schweinerei wir veranstaltet hätten. Da sahen wir die verschmierten Fenster und Sitze und mußten lachen. Genau das paßte zu mir, dem vorbildlichen Herrn Schulsprecher.

Als es draußen dämmerte und die Lichter im Zug angingen, schob die Hexe ihren Imbißwagen noch einmal auf dem Gang vor unserem Abteil vorbei, und ich deckte mich ein zweites Mal mit Schokofröschen und Bertie Botts Bohnen ein. Einen der Frösche reichte ich Lena, die ihn schweigend nahm und in ihre Tasche gleiten ließ. Ich fragte mich, ob sie ihn wohl essen würde.

Dann war es dunkel, und der Hogwarts-Express fuhr in London ein.

* * *

Auf dem zugigen Bahngleis blieben wir noch einmal stehen. Ich schulterte meinen Rucksack und sah meine beste Freundin schwermütig an.

„Ich schreibe Dir." versicherte ich.

Sie antwortete nicht, vielleicht, weil sie es nicht konnte. Ihre Augen waren wieder feucht, doch sie schien bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, also versuchte ich, es zu ignorieren.

„Versprochen", fügte ich hinzu.

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß", sagte sie schlicht.

Ich umarmte sie noch einmal und küßte sie auf die Stirn, ehe ich mich schweren Herzens zum Gehen wandte. Ich konnte ihren Blick noch in meinem Rücken spüren, als ich mit Mum, Percy und den Zwillingen den Bahnsteig verließ.

* * *


End file.
